


The Immediate Aftermath

by TheQueenOfTheUnspeakable



Series: The Dadvid Saga [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfTheUnspeakable/pseuds/TheQueenOfTheUnspeakable
Summary: This happens right after the events of Parent's Day.





	1. Max's Side

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! It's my first story on here, but I've been thinking and building it up slowly during my wait for my invitation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming back from their pizza break, Max sees everyone packing up and leaving.

"What in fuck's name is going on? We leave for a minute and **this** shit happens?" Max was incredulous when he left the car to see his fellow campers packing up their things and getting into their respective cars.

"What's going on? Where all of the campers going?" David asked, getting out of the car and closing the door.

"The owner of this camp has been arrested, therefore, this establishment will be shut down," said one of the Agents Miller.

The Agents and David had a conversation that was just background noise to Max. He had run to find Neil and Nikki.

Nikki jumped into her car like a dog, but not before giving a sad sideways glance at him. Neil was almost done packing and threw a modified calculator to Max. "I turned it into a phone for you, in case you want to talk. Don't worry, it'll actually be me this time. You can put in your own contacts and everything. Nikki doesn't have a phone, so she's resorted to sending notes via eagle. **My** phone number is already on there."

"Neil, dear. Hurry up now."

"I know, Mom! I'll talk to you later, all right?" Max barely had a chance to speak before Neil had to leave. He saw everyone else leaving and, before long, everyone was gone. Now Max was the only one there, other than David and Gwen. Gwen was already getting ready to pack up and just leave, while David was just sulking, now finished with his conversation with the Agents.

"Max... Do you know your parents' phone number?" was all David said.

"Wow." A smile crept unto Max's face. It wasn't a genuine smile, but a manic one. "You haven't been listening at all, have you?"

"What?"

"They didn't give enough of a shit to even tell me their phone number. I bet if you ever **did** find out where we used to live, they'll have already moved." Max's smile evolved into terrifyingly insane laughter. "What was I thinking?! Of course they would leave me here!"

"Max." No response. "Max.." Still no response. "Max!"

"What, David?! What could you possibly say to make things better?!" Max was on the verge of tears now, but he knew how to hide that behind anger.

"I have an idea, but you won't like it." Silence was Max's only response, so David took that as the time to finish his thought. "I could adopt you."

"What."

"I could give you a home, a loving parent, a person dedicated to never letting you go."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, David. I'm too much to handle. I always have been and always will be." Max mumbled the last sentence, just a few decibels loud enough for David to hear.

"I didn't want it to have to come down to this, but under your information, there was paperwork for adoption. Their names were already signed on the document." Max's heart sunk lower than he thought possible. He stared at the ground and hid behind his anger once more. "I finished the paperwork and have everything signed already." Max looked up and asked the one question that he **could** ask.

"Why?" His tone was heartbreaking to listen to.

"Because I'll never abandon you. And no matter what, I'll never stop trying. Because somebody fucking has to." Max could hear the lightning and rain in his subconscious.

At that moment, Max let his eyes flood with tears as he hugged David tightly.

"Thank you, Dad." He sat there with David and cried on his shoulder until he eventually cried himself to sleep.


	2. David's Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's conversation with the authorities.

David was confused as to why Max had gotten out the car so quickly. He looked at Gwen with somber eyes.

"When are we going to tell him about the papers?" Gwen was about to answer when a sharp 'cks' sound escaped their camper's mouth. They could only assume it was connected to 'fu.' David got out of the car to see everyone and their parents leaving the establishment. David was so confused, apparently as confused as Max. He asked himself "What's going on? Where are the campers going?" aloud, before closing the door behind him. Gwen followed suit after seeing the 2 Agents walk up to David.

"The owner of this camp has been arrested, therefore, this establishment will be shut down," said one of the Agents Miller. The words rang in David's ears. He couldn't imagine a life without Camp Campbell! "We have reason to believe that this camp was used fraudulently."

"I don't understand! Why did Mr. Campbell get arrested?" David saw Max running towards his friends out of the corner of his eye and realized that David wouldn't have more time to think about his options. He had to act now.

"Cameron Campbell openly admitted to losing a camper here, allowing our crew to further our investigation. We found many questionable experiments and nuclear weapons stashed beneath the camp and in his summer home. He also had many unsafe documents that could jeopardize the safety of this country. We also found this in the laboratory in his summer home." The Agents pulled out at a purple polo inside of a yellow t-shirt. David took it quickly in his hands and examined it.

"Jasper?" David's eyes had teared up and his face was drained of all hope. He looked around the camp in dismay. The campers were leaving with their parents and Neil had tossed some sort of a calculator to Max. He looked back down at the shirt in his hand and untied the one around his neck. He replaced it with Jasper's, sans purple polo. He put his own shirt into his pocket before the Agents continued.

"You have until the end of tomorrow to vacate the premises." And then they walked away.

David had now made his decision. He quickly grabbed a pen from his inside vest pocket and signed the adoption papers. He wasn't going to let another child fall victim to the dangers of the world. He looked around again, to see that no one else was here. Gwen was still there, but she was on the verge of going anyway. David's face was empty, devoid of hope, but then Max came back.

"Max... Do you know your parents' phone number?" was all David said.

"Wow." A smile crept unto Max's face. It wasn't a genuine smile, but a manic one. "You haven't been listening at all, have you?"

"What?"

"They didn't give enough of a shit to even tell me their phone number. I bet if you ever **did** find out where we used to live, they'll have already moved." Max's smile evolved into terrifyingly insane laughter. "What was I thinking?! Of course they would leave me here!"

"Max." No response. "Max.." Still no response. "Max!"

"What, David?! What could you possibly say to make things better?!" Max's face was obviously full of anguish, but he made a facade of anger take its place.

"I have an idea, but you won't like it." Silence was Max's only response, so David took that as the time to finish his thought. "I could adopt you."

"What."

"I could give you a home, a loving parent, a person dedicated to never letting you go."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, David. I'm too much to handle. I always have been and always will be." Max mumbled the last sentence, just a few decibels loud enough for David to hear.

"I didn't want it to have to come down to this, but under your information, there was paperwork for adoption. Their names were already signed on the document." Max's face was one of shock, before turning into anger once more and facing the ground.

"I finished the paperwork and have everything signed already." Max looked up and asked the one question that he could ask.

"Why?" His tone was heartbreaking to listen to.

"Because I'll never abandon you. And no matter what, I'll never stop trying. Because somebody fucking has to." David's mind flashed back 14 years.

 

"Why do you keep trying to make me love Camp Campbell again, Davey? I see it for what it truly is now and now I'm leaving and never coming back." Jasper was no longer filled with the happiness he was filled with before.

Davey shook his head and looked at Jasper with confidence. "Because, Jasper. You made me see Camp Campbell's beauty and now I want to show that same beauty to you."

"Well, good luck with that," Jasper said, turning to walk away.

"I will never quit, Jasper. And I'll never abandon you. And no matter what, I'll never stop trying. Because somebody fucking has to."

Jasper almost looked impressed for a second, but then turned away and left. That was the last David had ever seen of him.

 

David was brought back to present day, to the sight of Max hugging with him, tears flowing down his eyes. "Thank you, Dad." David's own eyes watered and then he hugged back, letting Max cry before he fell asleep in David's arms.


End file.
